fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom
__TOC__ |publisher= |series='' '' |predecessor='' '' |genre=Fighting |modes=1-2 players |ratings=ESRB: T for Teen PEGI: 12 CERO: B |platforms=PC, , , , Project Scarlett, PlayStation 5 |media=Digital download, Blu-Ray disc, Nintendo Switch game cartridge }} , also known simply as Marvel vs. Capcom or by the acronym of JMvC, is a reboot to the series. The game is the seventh main instalment of the Marvel vs. Capcom series, following 2017's , and serves as an author appeal-type reboot to it and previous titles. According to the game's director, Jake, the game intends to be a celebration of the IPs (and oddities) of both Capcom and . Like its predecessors, Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom uses gameplay elements that are typical of fighting game genre, such as featuring one-on-one battles where the aim of players is to deplete their opponent's health bars. Following in the footsteps of 2011's , the game makes heavy use of comic book aesthetics in the game's art style. Like the series' later entries, Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom makes use of 3D models for the characters as opposed to 2D sprites, though the models use techniques to flatten them in a way that mimics the 2D animation style. Japanese artists , who have done work for Marvel Comics in the past, oversaw the art direction for the game and altered the designs of all characters in order to unify them under a single style. Gameplay Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom is a traditional arcade-style fighting game, meaning that battles consist of one-on-one fights. Like all previous entries in the Marvel vs. Capcom series the game features tag-team mechanics, and follows in the footsteps of of having both players needing to select a team of three fighters each, all of whom must be defeated for one player to claim victory over their opponent. While only one of the three chosen characters can be controlled at a time, players can switch between the three with the press of a single button. Players can also call on their reserve fighters to perform one of three types of assist actions, denoted by the Greek letters α, β, and γ, though they may be attacked while on the stage and will take double damage if they are. Similar to Marvel vs. Capcom 3, every fighter's moveset consists of three basic types of actions, these being light, medium, and hard attacks, though these actions are not linked to a single button and may differ between characters. By stringing together different combinations of these three attack types, players are able to perform complex attack combos. Additionally, by switching between their reserve members in the middle of a combination, these strings of attacks can be extended. There are two types of gameplay styles a player may choose to utilize prior to a match, these being Basic or Easy: the Easy style of gameplay makes combos more automated and makes it so all characters use the same buttons for their light, medium, and hard attacks. For the first time since , Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom includes clones of playable characters that are treated as separate characters despite using the same (or a very similar) moveset. All of these characters are unlocked by completing the game's story mode, as most of them are featured within it as generic enemies that are often fought alongside main playable characters. Because Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom features 3D models for characters rather than 2D sprites, these secret characters are generally more detailed than being simple palette swaps. During a battle, the appears at the bottom of the screen and the six activate as players do damage. The Infinity Gems can be expended to perform Infinity Attacks (known in previous games as Hyper Combos) that increase in power depending on the amount of Infinity Gems they expend. Certain strings of combos where the player switches between their available fighters will automatically make use of one Infinity Gem should it be available, with this being used to call upon all of the fighters that participated in the combos to perform their Level 1 Infinity Attacks consecutively. The Infinity Gems take longer to activate than the Power Meters of previous Marvel vs. Capcom titles, and as such Infinity Attacks are generally more powerful than the Hyper Combos of its predecessors. Each player only has access to only three of the six Infinity Gems: player 1 (left) can utilize the , , and Gems, while player 2 (right) can utilize the , , and Gems. The Gems themselves do not factor into the ways Infinity Attacks or Infinity Mode may act. Story After Deadpool accidentally destroys a "lost" Infinity Gem, the black Continuity Gem, during a battle against a Sentinel, he accidentally causes the Marvel multiverse to merge with the worlds of Capcom video games. Unbeknownst to Deadpool however, this actually assists a number of other heroes from these universes: this event causes the Infinity Gems to be sent across this new dimension and bond with six special individuals, imbuing them with their abilities. In order to track down those who have had the Infinity Gems forcefully bonded to them, some of those seeking the gems team-up in order to explore this merged universe, with heroes and villains from across the multiverse racing against each other to find the treasures that they seek. Together, the heroes create the Metro City Avengers, and spread out across this new merged world searching for both the lost Infinity Gems and allies to aid them in the fight against evil. Playable Characters Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom/Capcom Characters|Capcom Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom/Marvel Characters|Marvel Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom/Guest Characters|Guest Series Attendance Though Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom is considered a soft-reboot to the Marvel vs. Capcom series, its roster does include many of the same characters as earlier entries in the series. The following chart shows the attendance record for the characters that have appeared in the six main entries of the Marvel vs. Capcom series prior to Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom: , , , Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (as well as its enhanced re-release ), and . }} Stages All of the game's stages are completely flat in layout, just as in most arcade-style fighting games. Each stage possesses two versions: a 'Normal' version that is based on the location in question where the stage is set, and an 'Infinity' version that merges the location with that of another franchise from the opposite company. Various characters that can not be played as make cameo appearances in the backgrounds of stages. Gallery ACL Jake's MvC logo.png ACL Jake's MvC logo alt.png|Alternate logo (without arrow) Trivia * According to the game's story mode, none of the Marvel characters originate from Universe Prime (Earth-616). Instead all Marvel characters are amalgamations of the different versions of them from throughout the multiverse. This is primarily reflected in the character's physical appearance, which may differ from that they may use in Universe Prime. This is exemplified in characters like Lightspeed or Peni Parker using their designs from Earth-5631 and Earth-TRN704 rather than Earth-616. * An early Marvel vs. Capcom title was being conceptualized by the game's director well before the eventual reveal of Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom. This version was known as ''Marvel vs. Capcom X'' and was to feature a season-based DLC schedule similar to or Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite. ** Early in development the game's new title was considered to be Jake's MvC and Jake's Clash of Super Heroes: Marvel vs. Capcom. The logo styling the game's title as "Jake's MvC: Marvel vs. Capcom" is a remnant of the former title. * After Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, this is the second title in the Marvel vs. Capcom series to feature guest characters, though the first to feature guests that are not original characters created for the game. Additionally, all guest characters have had media previously published by Marvel or Capcom: ** Multiple comics have been published by Marvel starring Indiana Jones, including both original stories as well as adaptions of the Indiana Jones film series. The Walt Disney Company, the parent company of Marvel, is also the owner of the Indiana Jones intellectual property. ** Capcom co-developed and published the fourth entry of the Clock Tower series of horror games, 2002's , alongside Sunsoft. Though the Scissorman present in Jake's Marvel vs. Capcom does not appear in Clock Tower 3, two similar characters do: Scissorman Ralph and Scissorwoman Jemima. Capcom would also go on to develop and publish a spiritual successor to the Clock Tower series titled . * Evil Ryu, Armored Spider-Man, Lilith-Mode Morrigan, Orange Hulk, High Speed Venom, and Dark Sakura appear as palette swaps for Ryu, Spider-Man, Morrigan, Hulk, Venom, and Sakura respectively. Despite their appearances, they do not offer gameplay differences as in their previous appearances, and are merely palette swaps. Voice Actors Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Vs. Capcom (series) Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Marvel Category:Capcom